


Brave

by CyborgWrites



Series: Knowing [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgWrites/pseuds/CyborgWrites
Summary: T'Challa takes a chance. He just needs M'Baku to meet him halfway. Nakia thinks it's about time.





	Brave

M'Baku stood rigid in the palace throne room, a stark contrast to T'Challa who's fidgeting was noticeable to anyone who knew him.

Nakia bit back a laugh. They were so ridiculous. But oh, how she loved them.

Idiots.

She locked eyes with Okoye, who winked at her, eyes shining with mirth.

T'Challa cleared his throat, regaining their attention.

"Please be seated," he said.

M'Baku had been saved a spot next to the throne and it was a silent statement that could not be ignored. Especially by M'Baku, who hadn't even known until he walked in.

The Jabari leader stared straight ahead, unable to look at T'Challa quite yet. But that meant he was directly across from Queen Ramonda, the royal matriarch staring back at him as if she could see into his soul. If she could, she must have liked what she found because a moment later she smiled at him the same way his mother had before his first real battle. He didn't know how to take this silent reassurance or what he'd done to earn it.

He meant what he said about paying T'Challa back for sparing him. But he'd be lying if he said his heart would be whole in a world without the king. In his mind, his reasons were selfish. But perhaps Ramonda understood. She was a mother first and queen second. And M'Baku was a leader and hailed as a king would be by the Jabari. But he was still a man.

He chanced a glance at T'Challa to find that the Black Panther's eyes were already on him.

M'Baku dared not look away.

"For many generations," T'Challa began, gaze leaving M'Baku and scanning over the rest of the tribe leaders, "we have secluded ourselves from the rest of the world, allowing it to fall into chaos and strife. We have ignored the suffering of those who needed us most. Those who had less than we had. That ends tomorrow. I will be going to the U.N. to make Wakanda, the true Wakanda, known to the world."

There was still silence. No one dared argue this time around. The wounds of the last couple of days... of N'Jadaka still bleeding over them.

"Worst of all," T'Challa continued, rising slowly from his throne, "is our direct and deliberate neglect as a nation of our own. I do not mean just the continent of Africa..."

He turned to M'Baku, his voice gentler, "We have ignored those who have been within our very borders. We have built a barrier here in Wakanda... have let it stand for too long. It is time to build our first bridge..."

M'Baku swallowed, jaw clenched tightly.

Could this be?

T'Challa held out his hand in offering and M'Baku took it immediately,.an act which surprised T'Challa.

"The Jabari are a proud people," M'Baku said sternly, "but...we can be forgiving as well." His stony expression faded into am easy smile, one that made T'Challa's shoulders relax. He reached with his other hand to motion Nakia over. She came to them immediately, taking their hands in hers.

T'Challa smiled, looking back at the elders and receiving a nod of approval from his mother, feeling complete now that he felt less like part of a broken chain.

"We cannot afford the caution of our ancestors. It is time to be brave."


End file.
